1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to backoff procedure applied at user stations following completion of simultaneous downlink transmissions.
2. Background
According to the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), after completion of downlink transmissions to a plurality of user stations (STAs) using either Spatial Division Multiple Access (SDMA) or Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) scheme, the STAs are generally required to send TCP acknowledgements on uplinks. However, if each STA chooses individually its own back-off count and begins post-backoff immediately after the block acknowledgement, then it is highly likely that post-backoff collisions can occur.
Methods are proposed in the present disclosure to address the problem of post-backoff collisions that occur during uplink transmissions from multiple user STAs that simultaneously received downlink transactions.